User talk:Jeff The Potato
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jeff the Killer is Back page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 00:11, February 5, 2012 Hello, Jeff. Lucid Atray 18:40, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't think that I'm too offensive, but why is your name Jeff the Potato and your occupation is also potato (I'm just asking, but in case it's just for fun, well okay) Reply in my talkMarkdraco12 00:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello, there, Soul Bearer (or, what u have of in that little body of yours.) My name is Kitty Friendly. I am like you. But not a killer. A pacifist, if I may add. I don't believe in these kind of bullshit that the fangirls say. They just write to the others about 'Hey, guys, I met Jeff the Killer. I want him to have my babies sooooo badly!' That is tampering bullshit! Instead of doing something good in their lives, they go around saying such idiotic things. To add to the story, I 'am' scared of you. But at the same time, I like you. I don't know why, but I simply can't help it. You had a perfect life, with a perfect family, until your sanity corrupted, and you murdered your family, your fiends... your self. Your other self is stuck in that body, waiting to come out, but the killer, outside of you can't let it. When I said that I'm like you, I may not be the same age as you, or the same gender, or share the same thoughts. But we have one thing in common: "INSANITY" It's what makes us move, what makes us live. What makes us understand the world that we live in. It's like a clusterfuck. Full of peanuts and 'FUCK'. 'NUGATTY FUCK!' I also can't understand these devastating humans that walk among us. They live and die. Come and go, as you would say it. But that doesn't change one bit. What if- people would die suddenly? What would you kill then? Your sanity? Or would you pick up your god darn knife and find the person responsible for killing those pathetic, devastating humans that need to live, to write of your fictionary shit-like thoughts? That's exactly what I thought, before I died. (well, death is a really harsh word, so let's just say, getting shot in the shoulder 3 times is no laughing matter. Especially who is trying to protect someone who is physically insane! I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about my papa. The one who made me the way I am. An insane person, walking around with a scalpel, threathening people to leave me alone. But stabbing them in the non-vital areas will get them to understand what I'm trying to say.) The point is, that I'm trying to find you. I don't care what the people say, and if they're right, then I might as well say my prayers, because reading this will make you come here. I know that you're tracking my IP adress. And I know that you're going to kill me. But ask yourself first: Will you willingly attack me in my sleep? A person who is slowly going insane, who admires your personal beauty? I know that you're 'NOT' a copycat. You made your smile like that, and you burnt off your eyelids. Something that the Slit-Mouth Woman wouldn't do to herself. You kill people in your personal ways, but she doesn't. That's what makes you special. If you want to know how I found you, how I heard from you, I will tell you that. Just don't bother asking about me. There is nothing to say about me. I am but a lost soul, hanging on the glimpse of insanity. But enough about me. Let's talk about you, shall we? I heard from you in about, a month ago, as if I knew you longer, when I first saw your face back in...2010, perhaps? My mind hurts now, because of playing too much of those...SPC-087? I believe it's called that. So, that month, I was surfing through the 9gag, as usual, when I stumbled upon a meme, where a kid is preparing to go to sleep, but is alarmed by his parents when they come in. It saw a Shadowlurker, a guy with a mono-brow, and you. And in the end of the paned, the kid had everything prepared for battle against you three. But did he won? Decide for yourself. Then I read some of the comments posted there, and stumbled upon your name: "Jeff the Killer" I decided to do preliminary research, when I stumbled upon a "Jeff the Killer" narration by a Mr. Creepy Pasta on Youtube. Just out of curiosity, I decided to check it out. The story spooked me to death, but after a few days, I decided to see if they're any pictures of you, and to my astonishment, there were over 3000 fan arts, pictures, photo manipulations, flashes, fan arts done in dA muro, and fan-fictions and probably echii as well..idk...o///o. At which, included you, chasing PewDiePie, while he's holding your dog. Idk why do those derps think that you're smexy and the dog is scary as fuck, but aren't we all? Some of them are. Most of them are simple-minded holigans, just waiting for their heads to be cut off... by the likes of you that is. Not to mention that some of the derps decided to draw a 'hentai pic' of u and ur little bro, having a....having a... GOD MY BRAIN HURTS!!! I can't even think properly because of that! Jesus Christ!!! To add to the story, I heard of your on-going battle with Jane. I suggest that you to stop drinking like crazy, and get ur head in the game, because we both know that she can't die. Also, I have a question for you: If Jane can heal her flesh wounds, can she heal her extremities that are cut off? I suggest you start experimenting on that, without me, of course. I don't want to be near that annorexic shit ass cocksucker, that claims to be 2x more sadistic, but she can't attack women, children and young couples!!? Dude... weak...so very weak! I would even bet that she wouldn't hurt a female or a genderless monster that is far off her caliber. That is so lame for her... Being that pathetic can cause nightmares for her. But I wouldn't know that, since I never met her. And probably, I never will. But for you. I know that I will meet you face-to-face. In my dreams. To add to it, I almost never do lucid dreaming. Because of the Shadowlurker that is now roaming around inside of my apartment, waiting to pop out of nowhere and try to scare the shit out of me. WHICH WILL NEVER WORK!!! God darn it. I best be off now. I'm far busy at the moment, trying to get rid of that stupid son of a witch! And try to enjoy my summer vacation... creepypasta's included. If you want help to hide from the fangirls that 'want your babies', You know where to find me. Or try to find my mail, and send me a scary message. Just, no 'go to sleep' captions, and no pics of u topless. I had enough of ppl drawing u naked. ESPECIALLY FROM THAT HUNTRESS MIST ON DEVIANT ART! I hope you get my message. And don't forget to read it whole. Sincerely:Kitty Friendly P.S.: You really are beautiful. Maybe if u have skype, could u plz help me with the SPC-087? I can't beat it. Too hard and scary as fuck... bye. Sawgirl 16:35, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Sawgirl